lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Ages: A New Age 'is a rather recently created server, using the ''Lord of the Rings mod. ''The server focuses on in depth ''roleplay, battles, quests, building, ''and much more. We also make use of several ''plugins ''to help contribute further to a much more effective and exciting server. We have a server Skype chat here simply clicking on the link above directs you to the ''chat where may hold discussion with server players and staff. You need not worry about privacy; we do not indulge in calls video or group chats. This server emerged from a past server known as Tales of Ages, ''which unfortunately was closed due to several issues. However, despite this ''Tales of Eä '' was begun and is run by the same staff and is used by the former members of ''Tales of Ages. However this server was vandalized, but now returns, as Tales of Ages: A New Age. Rules and Guidelines * Use common sense. * Mild swearing is permitted, however heavier swearing is not tolerated. * Spamming is not permitted, doing so shall result in a mute. * Griefing, is under no circumstances acceptable and offenders shall be banned. Raiding is acceptable in wartime but frowned upon. * X-Ray texture packs and mods are forbidden. * The terms of battle are decided by the leaders of the opposing sides. If neither side can agree, it may be appealed to a neutral third party. Why join this server? The answer to this is simple. We provide our players with many unique abilities and features, as a result of the use of several plugins. We also currently have installed, several other features, which allow you to add powerful properties and effects to items, which can be highly useful as part of our roleplay and Battle-events. Alongside, this we also support the usage of various unique enchantments which allow several players to acces several spectacular abilities. Another special feature currently installed, is the use of the Gods plugin. ''This enables our players to worship the mighty ''Valar, or even create your own. Following your God yields various blessings such as regeneration, fire resistance. We find that the use of these features, allows our players to greatly expand and further enjoy there roleplay. Furthermore we offer the ability to choose one of a numerous group of factions. You may even choose to join a faction of a past age, such as Angband or Gondolin. Despite these redeeming features, we also strive to create a positive environment and atmosphere for all players making use of the server. Our staff are constantly working to improve the experience and are on hand if you should experience any issues, relating to anything from Technical complications to Roleplay, they shall be glad to assist you in whatever manner possible. Spawn Area @ TOA.png|The Spawn-Area situated in the overworld Halls of Mandos @ TOA.png|The faction selection room, known as The Halls of Mandos... Doors of Durin @ TOA.png|The West-Gate of Moria, known as the Doors of Durin Caras Galadhon @ TOA.png|''Caras Galadhon'' the tree-top dwelling of Lórien Mount Doom @ TOA.png|The cracks of Mount Doom... Sieges and Battles * The maximum number of units the player may hire is thirty, Trolls and Huorns are counted as three * The specific rules of the particular conflict, are decided by the rules of the two opposing groups * A member of staff must oversee the event, each opposing side must start one-thousand blocks away from their opponents * After all enemies are slaim, the battle is believed to be concluded * If you are not the victors of a battle, you may not resume any other attacks until a further fifteen minutes prior to the previous battle * Surprise attacks are permitted, however only if the owner of the build is present, and is currently within their fortress. All attacks must be declared, however in the case of surprise attacks, attacks be declared once within bowshot. * Fly is not permitted for use in any conflicts, and breaching this rule shall result in a temp-ban Staff ('''Faenor) Owner is the Owner of Tales of Ages, following the retirement of Obsidianwizard. He is well known an elder Sinda, formerly of Cuiviénen, now of Lóriën. He bears the prestigious title of King of Lórien, ''and now also bears the title ''High-King of all elves. He is rather fond of Elves, occasionally overly so, and will protect them by any means necessary. He is also well known for his technical abilities which have greatly helped him contribute to the server. He is known as Faenor of the Silver Laurel on the Wiki. WarPig1237 (Oromë) Head-Admin is the servers head-administrator. He is known as the Valar, Oromë, the Lord of Forests, and the huntsman of the Valar. He is to be found on Tales of Ages, regularly were he works to fulfill his duties as the head-administrator. However, he is also a well renowned member of the mod-team, and serves as a moderator on this wiki. He is currently quite occupied with the construction of several fair dwellings and Major Structures throughout the server...' '''FlimmFlamm (Leaflock) Admin is a newly promoted administrator on Tales of Ages. He goes by the name of Leaflock, a shepherd of Fangorn. He also owns fair knowledge of command blocks... Attila_Gamer (Attila) Admin is a newly appointed administrator upon the server, he plays as a warrior of the Lossoth... Obsidianwizard (Meep) Retired-Owner was the owner of the server. He went by the name of Meep ''or ''HipsterHippo, and held the notorious title, Hippo-Lord of Arda. He spent most of his time on the server creating events and assisting players. He is responsible for many players, and is credited for many complicated technicals tasks, involving various plugins and other business related to the servers management, as well as the current funding of the server. He goes by the name of Obsidianwiz on the wiki. However, for numerous reasons he has decided to resign as owner, leaving the ownership of the server to Cookminers, however he may return again in future! King_Gror_IV (Aulë) Head-Moderator is the Head-Moderator of Tales of Ages. He is known as the Valar, Aulë, the smith... Lord_Mairon (Sauron) Gear-Maker/Moderator is the Gear-Maker of the server, this entails creating and inspecting Quest-items. Alongside this, he also serves as a Moderator and has taken the role of Sauron. MiddleSanta (Ancalagon) Moderator is a newly promoted moderator on the server, he has taken the role of Anacalagaon the greatest dragon ever to roam Arda... Builds Construction * Black Gate, Lord_Mairon * Rivendell, King_Gror_IV * Caras Galadhon, Cookminers * Mithlond, Halgard * Moria, Grievous1138 ''and ''Warpig1237 - Currently consisting of Eastgate and Westgate... * Valimar, Heartgold1234, Cookminers, WarPig1237, King_Gror_II Completed * Gate of Gundabad, axonnj3 * Mount Gundabad, Lord_Mairon * Cair Andros, Mistaken4dreams Factions and Groups The server introduces several factions, which you may join including not yet implemented groups such as Easterlings. ''Factions are ruled by certain individuals, who serve as the ruler of the Faction and its associated lands. Players may apply to become the ruler of a faction by doing the following. To achieve the status of rulership over a faction, one must firstly obtain three hundred (300) positive alignment with their desired faction. Once this has been completed, individuals may apply for assessment by an Admin. These trials consist mainly of the testing of various skills including anything from ''combat to lore. If one passes these trials, they are given the title King, Queen, ''Lord, etc. ''of their desired faction, and also the right to rule over their factions associated lands. The table below shows the leaders of various factions...